Songs
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Okay so I've been finding A LOT of songs that would go great with Meet the Robinsons. So basically it's gonna be a bunch of one-shot songfics. Rating is T just to be safe.
1. Smile

**So I found this song I used to listen to when I was little. I think that it just goes with this one-shot perfectly. This is my first fluffy one-shot. Let me know how I did. **

**P.S. I don't own the song or Meet the Robinsons. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Cornelius blinked his eyes to adjust to the light. He tried to get up, but couldn't. He looked down to see Franny fast asleep on his chest. They were laying on the couch in the living room. Cornelius didn't remember how or when they got there, but he smiled. He loved Franny. She was his everything. He was lucky to have her.<p>

_You're better than the best, _

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light,_

_Cooler than the flipside of my pillow, that's right. _

Franny slowly awoke. She smiled at her husband, who was just staring at her.

_Completely unaware,_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me,_

_Lets me know that it's okay, yea it's okay, _

_And the moments where my good times start to fade._

Neither of them moved for a while. Franny put her head back down on Cornelius's chest and listened to the rhythm of his breathing. Cornelius put one hand behind his head and put the other on Franny's arm.

_You make me smile like the sun, Fall out of bed,_

_Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night,_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, _

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild, _

_Oh you make me smile._

Cornelius smiled as that part of the song played in his head. It was the perfect song to describe his wife. There was no better explanation for her. She was his crazy, beautiful, forceful, loving, wife. And he loved every part of her. He sighed, he had to go on a big business trip in a week. He'd be gone for at least two weeks. He'd miss her… a lot.

_Even when you're gone,_

_Somehow you come along, _

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack,_

_And just like that, you steal away the rain, _

_And just like that._

He knew that it bothered her when he left, but she didn't complain. She always understood him. Even when they were growing up. The countless incidents with his experiments. His family. She was always the one person he could talk to. That was yet another quality he loved about her.

_You make me smile like the sun, Fall out of bed,_

_Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night,_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, _

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild, _

_Oh you make me smile._

She was his own miracle. Without her, he'd be nothing.

_Don't know how I'd live without you (changed the lyrics there)_

_Because every time I get around, _

_I see the best of me inside your eyes,_

_You make me smile._

Cornelius hadn't realized that he'd been singing out loud. He suddenly stopped. Franny lifted her head off of his chest and looked at him, "Why'd you stop? You were great." She said with a smile. Cornelius smiled back and continued to sing the rest of the song.

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, _

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild, _

_Oh you make me smile._

_You make me smile like the sun, Fall out of bed,_

_Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night,_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, _

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild, _

_Oh you make me smile._

Franny couldn't help but join in at the last part.

_Oh you make me smile,_

_Oh you make me smile, _

_Oh you make me smile._

XxX

Cornelius and Franny were completely unaware that their son was eavesdropping, along with the rest of the family. Lucille quietly shut the door and looked at the family, "Now guys," she started, "They can't find out that we listened to them. For our own sakes." Lucille said. The family started to laugh, but agreed.

Everyone went their own ways except Bud and Lucille. They stood by the door a moment longer to hear quiet, 'I love you' from their son and one from their daughter-in-law. Lucille smiled at Bud, "Corny finally got what he deserved." Lucille said.

XxX

Back with Cornelius and Franny, Cornelius smiled. He heard what his mother had said. "No I didn't get what I deserved. I got better." He said playfully as he and Franny continued to lie on the couch. It was one of the best days of his life. Eventually, they both fell back asleep.

Around ten at night, Lucille stopped by one more time to get a look at the happy couple. She couldn't help the grin that extended across her face as he crept up beside them and carefully put a blanket over them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, do you think that I should make this a multi-chapter full of one shots song fics?<strong>


	2. Innocence

**M'kay this takes place after my last story, **_**The Return.**_** Morgan is signing this song. Her voice sounds just like Avril Lavigne's. So. On with the one-shot!**

**I don't own the song Innocence, Avril does! :D**

* * *

><p>Morgan was sitting at a gigantic white piano. It was the day of the talent show. Even though she was nervous as hell, Franny had convinced her to sign up. 'You have a beautiful voice. Share it with the world.' Franny had said to her. Morgan of course didn't believe her. 'So do you. You sing it!' Morgan had told her. Franny eventually convinced her to do the show. She had picked the song that reminded her of her life right now.<p>

_Waking up I see that everything is okay,_

_For the first time in my life and it's so great,_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed,_

_I think about the little things that make life great,_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it,_

_This is the best feeling._

Morgan's mind flashed to images of her and Wilbur. They had been happily dating for two years now. Morgan had moved in with the Robinsons after the whole ordeal with her mother.

_This innocence is brilliance,_

_I hope that it will stay,_

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away,_

_I need you now,_

_And I'll hold on to it, _

_Don't you let it pass you by._

Morgan took a deep breath, she needed to think of more memories that would help her get her mind off of her stage fright. She found the perfect one for her next verse. When she first moved into the Robinsons Mansion she could actually say she was happy. No screaming or yelling, at her anyway.

_I found a place so safe not a single tear,_

_For the first time in my life and now it's so clear,_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here,_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere._

Different images of the family flooded her mind.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it, _

_This is the best feeling._

Morgan recalled last summer when her and Wilbur had gone into the woods by the park. They found a tree back in far enough it wouldn't be noticed. They climbed the tree and eventually Morgan made it to the top. Wilbur on the other hand only made it half-way. Morgan crawled down to meet her boyfriend. Wilbur smiled and gently kissed her.

_This innocence is brilliance,_

_I hope that it will stay,_

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away,_

_I need you now,_

_And I'll hold on to it, _

_Don't you let it pass you by._

They carved their names into that tree. Every time Morgan seen the tree, she smiled. The memory of that day was strong and it was personally one of her favorites. But the best memory was of her first Christmas with the Robinson family. They had treated her if she belonged there. As if she was part of the family.

_It's a state of bliss, you think when you're dreaming,_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling,_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry,_

_It's a state of bliss, you think when you're dreaming,_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling,_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry!_

_This innocence is brilliance, _

_It makes you wanna cry,_

_This innocence is brilliance,_

_Please don't go away,_

_Cause I need you now,_

_And I'll hold on to it, _

_Don't you let it pass you by._

Morgan took a deep breath, her song was almost over.

_This innocence is brilliance,_

_I hope that it will stay,_

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away,_

_I need you now,_

_And I'll hold on to it, _

_Don't you let it pass you by._

Morgan stood away from the piano and looked out over the crowd for the first time that night. A sense of relief washed over her when everyone started to clap. Morgan bowed and walked off stage.

XxX

Morgan ran to Wilbur when she saw him. "How'd you like it?" She asked after she had given him a hug. "It was great." Wilbur said. He admired his girlfriend's work. Someone cleared their throats behind Morgan and Wilbur. Morgan turned to see Franny was an 'I-told-you-so' smiled. "See." Was all Franny needed to say. Morgan hugged Franny, "You were right." She admitted.

Franny's smile grew bigger, "I'm always right." Cornelius walked up behind his wife, "She's right." He said as she put an arm around her. Franny turned towards him and kissed him passionately. "Ew! Get a room! No P.D.A!" Wilbur whined.

Cornelius turned to his son, "Oh, you don't see us complaining when you two kiss." Cornelius said with a smirk. Morgan's and Wilbur's faces reddened. "Yea. Well. It's different." Wilbur stuttered.

"Oh really? How so?" Franny inquired. Wilbur searched his thoughts for some possible answer. He looked to Morgan for help, but she just shrugged. He snapped his fingers together when he found the perfect answer, "We don't do it in front of you." Wilbur said with a triumphant smile.

Franny laughed, "You don't have to. We're older. We're your parents, so get over it." Franny said as Cornelius kissed her again. Wilbur let out a sigh and Morgan turned away.

XxX

The announcer was standing on the stage, "And the winner of tonight's talent show is…" He said as he opened the tiny white envelope, "Morgan Showstine!" He exclaimed. Morgan was shocked, she didn't think that they would have chosen her. The announcer motioned for her to come onstage. Morgan walked on stage and stood off to the side.

"Let's hear it for Morgan everybody!" The announcer said. Morgan's face reddened as the crowd cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review?<strong>

**Oh and if you have any song requests tell me. I'll try. :D But these one-shots will be mostly focused on Franny and Cornelius because I personally think that they're one of the best Disney Couples. :D**


	3. Perfect

**Personally one of my most favorite songs here. I don't own Perfect, Simple Plan does (: I think that this one will be one of the longest one shot in this group. It's set right after Wilbur brings the time machine back after dropping Lewis off.**

**P.S I think that it's easier to find the song on and listen to it as you read the story. :D But that's just what I think. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Wilbur was sitting on the couch awaiting his punishment. Both Franny and Cornelius were furious. "I don't see what the big deal is Carl. I fixed everything. I don't understand why they're so mad." Wilbur said to his robotic best friend. "They're not mad little buddy," Carl said, "They're furious. I really do pity you right now. But you have to see their point, if you wouldn't have fixed it, it would have destroyed everything that's ever happened. You parents might not have been together, you wouldn't exist and more importantly <em>I<em> wouldn't exist." Car said.

"Thanks for the support." Wilbur said. He hated to admit it but Carl was right. Just then Franny and Cornelius entered the room. Franny wore a very pissed off expression and Cornelius's expression was too far from Franny's. "Wilbur Robinson what were you thinking!" Franny yelled. "I was thinking that I would save dad from being killed!" Wilbur yelled back at his mother. Cornelius shot Wilbur a glare that he'd never seen before. "Don't talk to your mother like that." He snapped.

Franny took a deep breath and composed herself, "Wilbur you do understand that you need to be punished right?" Franny said. Wilbur just nodded. Franny continued, "As a punishment you will be grounded for three months and help your father clean up the garage. If you complain, you will be grounded even longer." Franny said.

Wilbur was going to whine, but thought twice about it. "Alright. That sounds fair." He said. Franny smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "Alright you'll start tomorrow morning."

XxX

Wilbur had been cleaning all day. "Hey Wilbur!" Cornelius called to his son. "Yea dad?" Wilbur called back. Cornelius appeared from behind a shelf and looked at his son, "I've got to run to the hardware store for a few minutes. I'll be right back. DON'T touch anything." Cornelius ordered. He specifically meant for him not to touch the time machine. "Alright dad." Wilbur agreed. He wasn't paying much attention to him.

Cornelius left the room with a quick 'I'll be back'. Wilbur continued to clean until he stumbled onto something interesting. It was shaped like a ball. Wilbur walked over to get a better look at the invention. He picked it up and looked at it. _Hum. I wonder what this does._ He thought to himself. Wilbur put his broom down and walked over to his dad's desk. He carefully sat it down so the papers wouldn't get ruined. From the looks of it, Cornelius was coming up with a new invention.

Wilbur poked the ball, but nothing happened. "Well you're just a big waste." He said to the invention. Suddenly the ball began to shake and squirted out black liquid on the table, "oh no."Wilbur said to himself. He realized what the ball was then. It wasn't a ball, it was one of his dad's new storage inventions. Whenever he got oil on the floor, he would use the ball to clean it up. The oil now covered the entire desk, Cornelius's papers included. The ball suddenly combusted and caught the desk on fire as well.

Just as Wilbur thought is life couldn't get any worse, the fire sprinklers when off and soaked the desk in water, effectively washing away any remains of the ball. Wilbur started to panic, he had just destroyed all of his father's blueprints, models, and layouts for his new invention.

"Wilbur I'm…" Cornelius stopped when he seen what had happened. Wilbur turned around and faced his father, "I'm so sorry dad! I didn't mean to!" Wilbur cried but Cornelius wasn't listening. "Wilbur! I told you not to touch anything! You didn't listen! And now look what you did!" Cornelius referred to water and ashes that lay on the desk and floor. "Do you know how close I was! You ruined everything! Why can't you just behave for one day Wilbur! One day! That's all I ask. Instead of being a menace!" Cornelius screamed.

Wilbur had tears in his eyes, Cornelius's words hurt him in more ways than his father could imagine. Wilbur didn't stick around to hear his father yell at him anymore. He had had enough. He bolted out of the garage and into the woods nearby. One song came to his mind as he ran away.

_Hey dad look at me,_

_Think back and talk to me did I grow up according to plan?_

Wilbur knew that his father hated him. He would be happy if he never existed. Maybe he should have let the Bowler Hat Guy get him after all. He was never proud of him. When Wilbur started to grow attached to Chargeball, his father tried desperately to turn him to science.

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing this that I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along._

_And now I try hard to make it,_

_I just wanna make you proud, _

Wilbur took his frustration and hate out on a nearby tree. He punched and kicked until his hands and feet hurt.

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you,_

_Can't pretend I'm all right,_

_And you can't change me._

Wilbur let the tears fall down his face as he sat with his back against the tree. He pulled his knees close and hugged them.

_Cause we lost it all,_

_Nothing lasts forever,_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect,_

_And it's just too late, _

_And we can't go back,_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect._

Many memories crept into Wilbur's mind. It was one of him and his father when he was four. His father was his everything. He loved him, he loved to work with him, and his father even took him to Robinson Industries. He would spend all hours of the day with Cornelius.

_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside,_

_Did you know that you used be my hero?_

_All the days you spend with me,_

_Now seem so far away,_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore. _

His father never did anything. He was always away, he never spent time with him, he constantly promised to do things, but they only filled Wilbur with false hope.

_And now I try hard to make it,_

_I just wanna make you proud,_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you,_

_I can't stand another fight,_

_And nothing's alright._

Wilbur hadn't noticed that he'd been gone for five hours.

_Cause we lost it all,_

_Nothing last forever,_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect,_

_Now it's just too late,_

_And we can't go back,_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect._

Wilbur could hear sound of somebody approaching him. He didn't move. Suddenly Cornelius appeared from behind a tree. "Wilbur!" he exclaimed as he ran over to his son. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it. I was just upset." Wilbur didn't care, he couldn't help but scream/sing the next part of the song at his father.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said!_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again!_

_Please don't turn your back,_

_I can't believe that it's hard to talk to you, _

_But you don't understand._

Wilbur ran away from his father. The chorus of the song playing in his mind.

_Cause we lost it all,_

_Nothing lasts forever,_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect,_

_And just too late,_

_And we can't go back,_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect,_

_Cause we lost it all,_

_Nothing lasts forever,_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Not it's just too late,_

Wilbur stopped running and whispered under his breath.

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect._

XxX

Cornelius couldn't believe it. His son hated him. He didn't mean a word that he said. Franny ran up beside Cornelius, "Honey did you find him?" She said out of breath. Cornelius couldn't make a sound, He nodded. "Well where is he?" She asked. Cornelius looked at his wife, his face was full of despair. "He ran away from me Fran. He hates me." Cornelius said.

Franny placed a re-assuring hand on his shoulder, "How about I go talk to him. I'll figure it out." She said as she walked past Cornelius in search for her son.

XxX

Wilbur heard another set of footsteps, these weren't his father's though. They were lighter. "Hey mom." Wilbur said before he could even see her. Franny walked up beside him and sat down, "Wilbur what happened?" She asked. Wilbur didn't want to talk about it. The thought of it make him tear up instantly. But he knew that his mother wouldn't give up until she knew. Wilbur spent fifteen minutes explaining the while situation. "He hates me Mom." Wilbur said.

Franny stared at her son in shock, "He doesn't hate you Wilbur. How could you ever say that?" Wilbur turned to his mother, his eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy, "Because I'm not perfect! I try to be! I try EVEYTHING to please him! He thinks I'm a horrible son and I am." Wilbur cried. Franny could see the pain in her son's eyes. She pulled him close to her, "Baby. He doesn't hate you. He knows you're not perfect. Nobody is. He doesn't expect you to be perfect either. If you would have seen the way he looked after you yelled at him, you'd know. He loves you baby." Franny said.

"But I ruin everything!" Wilbur cried out. "No you don't. You're a kid and kids make mistakes, even though you do make more mistakes then most kids." Franny joked. Wilbur chuckled and Franny continued, "But he still loves you. No matter what." Franny said. Wilbur looked up at his mother, "really?" He asked. "Really." Franny said as she hugged her son one more time before they walked back to the mansion.

XxX

When Franny and Wilbur entered the house, Cornelius ran over to his son. He hugged him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. You may be a handful sometime, but you're my handful." Cornelius said as he pulled back from the hug to look at his son's face. "He's my handful too!" Franny joked as she left the room. "Of course mom." Wilbur said.

Wilbur turned to his dad, "Dad. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it either, and I'm sorry for destroying your papers and models and that invention." Wilbur said sincerely. Cornelius smiled, "It's alright. I didn't want to make that anyway." Wilbur returned his dad's smile, "Uh dad? Am I grounded?" Wilbur asked nervously. Cornelius's answer shocked Wilbur, "No. But you're still on your previous grounding now let's go get some cookies." Cornelius said as he and Wilbur walked to the kitchen to get some cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it'd be longer than the others :p<strong>

**Anyway, Read and review! :D**


	4. I Can't Wait

**M'kay: this takes place before Franny and Cornelius are married. Franny's twenty and Cornelius is twenty two. The song is 'I can't wait' by Runner Runner. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Cornelius woke up on a Saturday morning to his mother calling his name, "Corny!" She called. Cornelius didn't want to wake up right now so he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Lucille was persistent though because she knocked twice on his door and entered. "Corny dear, get up." Lucille said. Cornelius mumbled and lifted his pillow up and placed it over his head.<p>

"Come on Corny. Get up. You need to get breakfast. It's eleven o'clock." Lucille said. Cornelius jumped awake. "What?" He yelled. He let out an aggravated sigh and quickly got dressed. He didn't realize it was so late. "When's the jewelry store close mom?" Cornelius asked.

Lucile gave her son a smile, "They close at twelve. BUT I know the owner so we can get in if we're not too late." Lucille said. She knew that Cornelius had big plans for tomorrow. "Okay thanks mom." He said.

XxX

Cornelius and Lucille made it to the shop minutes before it close. "I'm sorry madam, but we're about to close." A tall man with a French accent said. "Oh Gabriel, are you really gonna kick _me_ out?" Lucille joked. The man looked at Lucille and smiled. "Lucille! It's so nice to see you! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you in Sir Bud doing?" Gabriel asked. Lucille chucked. "Oh Bud and I are fine. But me and my son, Cornelius, here are one a mission."

This intrigued Gabriel, "A mission? What kind of mission?" Gabriel asked. Lucille leaned over and whispered in his ear. Cornelius looked at the fine pieces of jewelry that surrounded them. "Oh my!" Gabriel exclaimed. He looked over to Cornelius, "I think I have the perfect piece for you." He said as he led Cornelius over to a showcase.

XxX

**The next day:**

Cornelius woke up early on this specific day. It was hopefully going to be one of the best days of his life. He walked downstairs. Cornelius knew that is girlfriend of four years would be coming over any time. But not only that, it was her birthday. He intended to make this birthday the best one she ever had. Cornelius chuckled as he imagined different images of Franny. Her driving her car and how every time he kissed her, he tasted different flavors of her chapsticks.

_The way you curse when we're in traffic,_

_A million flavors of your chapstick,_

_The way you keep my heart captive. _

There was a knocking at the door that snapped Cornelius out of his dreaming. "Come in!" He called. A minute later Franny appeared. White specks of snow littered her black hair. "Hey honey. For it only being January I'm tired of snow." Franny said as she brushed the snow out of her hair. "Happy birthday." Cornelius said as he stood up and kissed Franny. Lucille appeared a few seconds later, "Franny dear! Happy birthday. Would you like any pancakes?" Lucille asked.

"Yes please and thank you." Franny said. Lucille turned around and left. While they were eating Cornelius remembered how he and taken Franny to the Journey concert last summer.

_Journey concert in AZ,_

_Remember we sang faithfully?_

_I still got that old hotel room key,_

_This is the way I feel._

After breakfast it was almost noon. Cornelius and Franny sat around and watched movies for most to the day. He needed to wait until six when the sun was setting. He kept thinking about the box in his coat pocket.

_Cause I can't wait for you,_

_To be my wife,_

_To live this life together,_

_And I won't let you know,_

_I need you to know,_

_That you are my heart forever,_

_And on and on and on._

It was about four when Franny announced that she was going to go home for the night. Cornelius shot his mother a panicked look. Lucille blocked the door, "But you haven't had cake yet!" Lucille protested. Franny raised an eyebrow at her, "um. Okay?" Was all she said. Cornelius decided that he would go show her how far Carl was coming while Lucille quickly ran down to the ice-cream shop to get an ice-cream cake.

After he was done showing her Carl, they went downstairs for cake. Afterwards Cornelius asked Franny to go for a walk.

_The way you like to sing my songs,_

_You always know when something's wrong,_

_The way you always miss me when I'm gone,_

_The things you do that show you care, _

_You're always down for truth or dare,_

_Freeze this moment,_

_Let me stop and stare._

Cornelius took her out back of the Robinson house. There was a small pond in the back. Cornelius stepped on it. Franny gave him a doubtful look. "Trust me?" He said as he reached his hand out. Franny looked from the pond to his hand. "Always." She said as she took his hand and they began to gently skate on it.

_Nothing before was real, _

_This is the way I feel,_

_And I can't wait for you,_

_To be my wife,_

_To live this life together,_

_And I won't let you go,_

_I need you to know,_

_That you are my heart forever. _

_And on and on and on,_

_And we'll go on and on and on._

After they were done skating they stood hand in hand and watched the sun set over the woods. Franny laid her head on Cornelius shoulder. "Best birthday ever." He heard her say. _Oh but the best part's not here._ Cornelius though. "I have one more surprise for you." He said as he took her back into the house.

_For better or for worse, _

_No matter how it hurts,_

_You've got me to hold your hand,_

_I promise you the world._

Cornelius led her to a set of double doors. He mentioned for her to open it, so she did. She gasped when she seen what was inside. The walls were painted a beautiful dark lavender color and there were mini instruments and a microphone. In the middle of the room, was a white podium. "But?" she said as she turned to Cornelius.

Cornelius was kneeling down on one knee, "Francesca Framagucci I love you with all my heart. I don't want to spend another moment without you. Well- I was wondering-" Cornelius said as he pulled out a little black box, "Would you marry me?" He asked. Franny lunged at Cornelius and hugged him. "Yes!" she said happily. Cornelius was surprised. Franny, the woman who he had never seen cry, was crying. They were tears of joy, but she was still crying.

_In your wedding dress,_

_We'll dance till no one's left,_

_Don't wanna blink my eyes,_

_Don't wanna miss a thing._

Cornelius pulled Franny into a kiss. "Mom and Dad thought that well if you said yes that you'd need somewhere for Frankie and the boys to practice." Cornelius said with his signature nerdy smile.

_And I can't wait for you, _

_To be my wife,_

_To live this life together,_

_And I won't let you go,_

_I need you to know,_

_That you are my heart forever._

After everything was over with, Franny and Cornelius were sitting on the couch watching television. Franny was wrapped in Cornelius's arms as she laid her head against his chest. "So. How did you like your birthday Mrs. Robinson?" Cornelius asked. Franny looked up at him and smiled, "Best birthday ever." Franny said tiredly.

_And I can't wait for you,_

_To be my wife,_

_To live this life together, _

_And I won't let you go,_

_I need you to know,_

_That you are my heart forever,_

_And on and on and on,_

_And we'll go on and on and on._

He thought happily before he fell asleep with his new bride in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please(:<strong>


End file.
